I'll Show You I'm Sorry
by holmesintardisimpala
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot about the Thorin and Bilbo picking up where the movie lets off


First** fic in this fandom. Uhh... I don't own any of the characters... Sadly**

**Also, I'm writing this on my phone, cuz my internet sucks, so please let me know about any spelling mistakes :)**

**This one is for all my friends who wanted a Hobbit fic, so here we go!**

* * *

After the eagles had left, the party clambered down the mountain, Thorin barely letting little Bilbo out of his sight. He truely felt bad for the way he had treated the hobbit, and though he tried to focus on the task at hand, he found himself frequently thinking of a way to show his remorse. If anyone noticed his distractedness, they new better than to disrupt their leader, even Kili, who was always eager to talk with his uncle, knew to keep his distance. Only Bilbo seemed oblivious to Thorin's mood, and trotted along side the dwarf as they decended, not"that Thorin minded, and the hobbit was quiet, carefully picking his way down the rocky slope.

It had begun to rain, big, slow drops falling from a from a thick grey blanket when they finally reached level ground. Though his group frantically began to search for a nighttime shelter, Thorin found himself keeping an unwavering gaze on his burglar. His burglar? When had that happened? The crown prince of Erebor was surprised to find himself suddenly so protective over the smallest member of the group. Surprised enough to pull his gaze to walk alone, clear his mind. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Gloin, running up to announce to the leader that a cave suitable for the party to spend the night in, had been discovered. Thorin nodded at the warrior, and followed him to the alcove.

The two arrived, dripping and cold, to a warm, fire lit cave. Thorun glanced around the cave, taking in the dancing shadows and a contented group, even letting a small smile grace him as he furthered his gaze. He stiffened though, when his eyes landed on Fili, leaning against the wall of the cavern and chatting animatedly to _his_ hobbit.

"Bilbo," Thorin said grufly. The hobbit looked up through thick lashes at the leader, usually so confident, fidgeting as he spoke to the burglar. Bilbo furrowed his brow and crossed the cavern quickley, arriving to gaze worridly into the head dwarfs pale blue eyes. Thorin's body realized suddenly exactly how to repay the hobbit, acting before his mind could react. He pulled Bilbo out of the cavern, shoving him roughly against a tree, planting his hands on either side of the smaller one's head to cage him. The dwarf placed his lips to Bilbo's in a bruising kiss, causing the burglar to gasp, giving Thorin full access to explore his mouth. Thorin felt small hands come to rest on his chest as he worked one of his under the hobbits shirt, beginning to tug it off. His head, however, caught up with his body and he pulled back, panting.

"Bilbo," he weezed, looking down worridly at the ginger beneith him. Bilbo shook his head and pulled on Thorin's thick hair so that their lips met again. Thorin's eyes widened at the others eagerness, slowly kissing back, letting his body re-take control.

The dwarf was surprised by how fast the hobbit worked, stripping him down to his pants in less than a minute. Bilbo himself had stopped untying his trousers to gaze hungrily at the buldge that had grown in the prince's pants. Thorin chuckled deep in his throght, finishing the hobbit's work, pulling off his trousers and pants in one swift motion, and lifted the burglar so that his legs wrapped around the brunette's waiste. Thorin could feel Bilbo's member, slick with pre-cum, slide against his stomach as the smaller one ground into him. The dwarf slid one hand to hold onto Bilbo's ass as he leaned them against the tree, using the other hand to pull off his pants, finally allowing his flesh to breathe.

Bilbo wound his hands into the dwarf's beautiful long hair, pulling him on for another kiss as he rocked his hips back, allowing their cocks to touch for the first time, elicting a groan from both men. With his hand still cupping the burglar's ass, Thorin bounced him up, re-adjusting their possisons so that he could get a firm grip on both their members. Bilbo growled low in his throght at the touch, the noise reverberating in Thorin's mouth before he swallowed it. He slowly began to stroke their cocks, causing the hobbit to break the kiss with wide eyes.

"Harder, please Thorin, faster!" He whispered. Thorin obliged, leaning in for another kiss, this one more desperate and sloppy than the others, all tongue and teeth. Their hips ground into the dwarf's grip, buckling in and out adding to the friction. Bilbo came first, biting Thorin's neck, burrowing his head further into the dark locks. The dwarf followed seconds later, dropping his hands, allowing the smaller man to slide to the ground, leaving trails on his back with blunt nails.

The two of them stood there , panting, Thorin's head resting on his arm above Bilbo, who's hands were holding his hips. Thorin finally licked his lips and looked down at the hobbit.

"We were discussing the events with the goblins," he informed the smaller man. The ginger grinned and pushed stray hairs off the leader's face.

"Whatever you say, your majesty" Thorin smiled and pulled the hobbit into a final nuzzling kiss before they prepared to re-enter the cave.

* * *

**So there we go. What did you guys think?**


End file.
